Casualties of War
by hpfan87
Summary: The war is over and Neo and Trinity managed to survive. Their problems are not over however. Can they save their relationship? Story by hpfan87 and SuicidalImbecile
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfiction will be written by both SuicidalImbecile and myself (hpfan87). We decided to collaborate our writing abilities to hopefully produce a story that is both unique and articulately superb. We hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be A-mazing! Oh and we're unsure about the title, so if you have any suggestions, please let us know! Thanks!

Disclaimer: we do not own The Matrix.

* * *

Trinity was sitting in the small bar, alone, staring down at the hard steel table in front of her. She listened distractedly as a group of people beside her noisily broke out into laughter, probably much too drunk for their own good. She sighed deeply and tried to suppress the aching feeling inside of her. She longed for the days when she was a part of such a close circle of friends.

She looked up when the chair beside her scraped on the floor and someone sat down. It was Ghost. He smiled pleasantly at her while she sighed again and took a large swig of her drink.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

He leaned in close to speak since the group beside them seemed to be escalating in volume.

Trinity shrugged indifferently and emptied her glass. Ghost watched her put it down roughly on the table, making a loud clang reverberate in the space around them.

"You don't look well," he said softly.

A man came over and offered Ghost a drink but he waved his polite refusal. Trinity caught the man's arm before he walked away and eagerly handed him her empty glass, signaling for him to get her another one.

"Don't I?" asked Trinity, turning back to Ghost and responding quite late to his observation.

Ghost gave her a pitied look and gently put a hand over hers. This small action seemed to break Trinity's hard composure as she let out another deep sigh, this one sounding more weak and fragile.

"It's Neo," she said calmly, while looking around the room dreamily, "he's just not the same, since we got back you know?"

Ghost made no motion to speak so Trinity continued.

"His eyes… they've done everything, and he still can't see. I know it's hurting him. He feels more vulnerable and… inadequate. He won't look at me anymore. I mean I know he can't really look at me but I mean he won't face me, even when I ask him to. I know that since the war is over he feels like he doesn't have a purpose anymore. I've tried talking to him but everything I say just seems to make it worse. I can't concentrate on work and Morpheus needs me to help him with the new ship. I just… don't know what to do anymore."

Trinity finished her spiel right as the man returned with her drink. She picked it up quickly, almost spilling it in her haste, and downed the entire glass, before slamming it back down on the table.

"You should stop drinking," said Ghost after a moment, "that's not going to help you deal with this."

Trinity gave a short sort of sarcastic laugh and looked intently at Ghost.

"I don't know how to help him," she said, with an expression that showed she was about to crack under the pressure at any moment.

"You need to talk to him, keeping trying," replied Ghost, speaking firmly as if she were an upset child, "if _you _can't help him… no one can."

Trinity sighed again and nodded. She felt exhausted, as if she hadn't really slept in years. She hadn't felt so defeated even during the war. At least then she'd had Neo to pull her through. She knew he needed her, but she was at a complete loss on how to help him.

When it came to the ship, the equipment, their missions, everything she'd always known how to do. Even when she was stuck there was always some way to figure it out. With Neo she felt completely lost. Neo didn't come with a manual or training program.

"I'm worried that you're right," said Trinity, breaking the silence.

The noisy group of people had just left and the bar was now almost deserted, making her low voice carry.

"What if I can't help him? The war is finally over and Zion can rest easy again, but he doesn't realize that I still need him."

For Trinity, talking about her less than satisfactory love life was never something she ever thought she'd do. She was the one who mocked those pathetic codependent women who relied on a man to define who they were. She, Trinity, second in command to the greatest captain in Zion, had suddenly been reduced to sniveling over her emotionally cold boyfriend in a bar. She felt like a fool.

"He'll find his way Trinity, you just need to give him time."

Trinity swallowed down her pain, letting go of the rest of her pride and allowing her silent tears to fall. She opened her mouth to apologize but not before Ghost enveloped her in a hug. At first Trinity felt awkward and embarrassed but she soon reveled in the feeling of being comforted.

It'd been so long since anyone had shown her affection. She supposed it was partly to do with the fact that until now she'd never really opened up to anyone since the war. She'd tried to be strong for Neo, to show him that she could take care of him and he could depend on her. But in the process, she'd bottled up her own feelings and allowed them to take over her completely. The release felt good.

A man suddenly bumped into their table by accident. He mumbled a quick apology, while Trinity sharply pulled away from Ghost and took on a look of guilt and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I…" began Trinity, averting her eyes and wiping at them furiously.

Ghost too seemed to feed off of her and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ahem… uh, no, it's fine."

Trinity looked back at Ghost before standing up slowly.

"I should go but… thanks," she said genuinely.

"No problem," replied Ghost, looking down at the table, as if he regretted coming to meet her.

Trinity felt her guilt increase. She was well aware of Ghost's old feelings for her and hadn't really considered that fact that seeing her, and sharing such an intimate conversation, may have been difficult for him. She felt selfish for thinking only of venting her own feelings, and completely ignoring his.

"I'm sorry if I…" began Trinity, but not before Ghost interrupted her.

"Don't be sorry. We're friends."

"Right," said Trinity, giving him a kind smile, "friends."

Trinity stood where she was awkwardly for a moment, their eyes locked, before she turned and headed out of the bar. She walked slowly, feeling the booze suddenly rush to her head.

She left the bar, closing the door behind her, and took a deep breath, before walking back toward home. She knew Neo would be there waiting, and she decided perhaps she should be discreet about her meeting with Ghost. It wasn't that she felt she wasn't entitled to share a drink with a friend, but if she knew Neo, and she felt she did, he wouldn't see it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was written by SuicidalImbecile, so she gets full credit for this!

Disclaimer: do not own The Matrix.

* * *

Trinity stumbled into her apartment, trying not to make a sound. She walked a little further in to find Neo writing at his desk in the living room.

She quietly made her way to the desk, leaving over Neo's shoulder, watching him write crooked lines.

He noticed her presence and greeted her with a "hi".

"Hey," she replied. "What're you writing?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a letter to the council."

"Why don't you just talk to them in person?" asked Trinity.

"Yeah, that would be fun. Trying to find my way around Zion to talk to the council for hours," said Neo.

Trinity slightly frowned. Ever since they'd been introduced to the new Zion, she and Neo's relationship had been weakening day by day.

"Where were you?" Neo asked, changing the subject.

"Just out. You know, taking a walk. I've never lived in freedom before, so it's nice to know that I can go for a simple walk without the risk of thousands of machines coming to kill me," said Trinity casually.

Neo grimaced at the mention of the machines. That was another thing that bothered Trinity; he wouldn't be able to sit through a conversation about programs or machines without excusing himself.

"You seem to go on a lot of walks now," said Neo playfully, but also suspiciously.

"Like I said, I like experiencing the freedom we now have," said Trinity, partly lying.

It was true, she did enjoy their new found freedom, but she hardly ever went out just to walk. Usually she'd go out and visit Ghost or Morpheus; sometimes even Cas if she needed a female friend to talk to. Other times, Trinity would go to the gardens to remind herself of the love she and Neo once shared there, so long ago, before the war had even ended.

"Well, it's late. I guess I'm going to bed," said Trinity.

"What time is it?" Neo asked.

Trinity looked at the clock. "It's almost eleven," she replied, hesitantly.

'_Who the hell takes a walk until eleven o'clock at night?'_ Trinity thought to herself, hoping Neo wasn't thinking the same thing.

"Are you coming to bed?" Trinity asked.

"Uh, yeah, in a minute," said Neo, continuing his writing.

Trinity turned and walked into their bedroom, changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed. She turned the light off and watched the clock for about forty-five minutes before Neo joined her.

He stripped down to his underwear and lay down next to Trinity, laying his arm over her stomach.

She covered his hand with her own, turning to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight, Trin," said Neo.

"Sleep well," said Trinity, hoping for the first time in months, he would.

A few hours into the night however, Trinity realized her hopes had been fruitless, as she woke up to see Neo's aftermath of a nightmare. He was sitting up in bed, his hands over his bandaged eyes, violently shaking.

Trinity adjusted her position in the bed and placed a hand on Neo's shoulder, feeling a shiver run through him.

"Neo, what happened?" Trinity asked gently.

He shook his head slowly.

"Neo, you can trust me," said Trinity, "tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Trin," responded Neo.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" Trinity tried again.

"Trinity, I said it was nothing!" Neo snapped, shrugging her hand away and standing up.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, walking out of the room quickly.

Trinity sighed and fell back onto the bed. Her silent tears rolled onto her pillow as she thought just how bad Neo's dream could have been. Why wouldn't he talk to her? He'd usually opened up to her in the past. He used to trust her. What had changed?

When morning came, Trinity finally figured out what she wanted to say to Neo.

He must've slept on the couch because he never did come back into the bedroom. Trinity was sure of this as she was awake the rest of the night.

She dressed herself in navy cargo pants and a thin blue sweater, being cautious of her still healing wounds.

"Neo?" she called, walking out of the bedroom.

There was no response. She figured he must have been mad at her, since he usually resorted to the silent treatment whenever he was.

She searched around the tiny apartment, only to realize Neo wasn't there.

Trinity slipped on her boots and ran outside, wondering where Neo could be. He didn't leave a note, or tell her where he was going, leaving her to find him with only her senses.

She ran quickly around her entire floor, before deciding to go downstairs and check on that one. It was a stupid idea, she knew it. She couldn't go to every floor looking for Neo; that would take weeks.

Luckily, she found Neo in the staircase, sitting on the steps, slowly inching his way down to the next one.

Trinity stared at him for a moment, taking in the pitiful situation, before running to him.

"Neo, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to deliver this letter to the council myself, but it got tricky when I reached the stairs," said Neo begrudgingly, accepting Trinity's help of getting up.

"What happened to your head?" asked Trinity, noticing a red bump.

"I slipped on a step and fell," Neo admitted.

He was so fragile, like a small child. Trinity felt a maternal instinct kick in and she smiled weakly, guiding him back up the steps.

As they came to the staircase exit, Ghost passed by her. He was about to say something, probably hello, but Trinity put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," whispered Trinity to Ghost.

"Did you say something?" Neo asked.

"No. You're probably just hearing things," said Trinity.

She walked the rest of the way home with Neo. When they got inside, Trinity wet a paper towel and told Neo to keep it on his head where he hit it.

"Here, I'll take the letter and bring it to the council myself," said Trinity, taking the envelope from Neo.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said, leaving the apartment and running towards the staircase.

Ghost was waiting for her just where she's seen him last.

"Where were you going?" Trinity asked.

"Nowhere in particular," Ghost replied, "I was getting bored at home."

"Oh," Trinity said. "I have to drop this off, come with me."

"Alright," said Ghost, following Trinity downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews! This chapter written by me!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.

* * *

"So," said Ghost, as they walked down the stairs, "having any more luck with Neo? He seemed to be having some… uh, difficulties there."

Trinity kept her eyes on her feet as she descended. She felt a wave of humiliation at his comment. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Neo, but just that after everything that had happened, it was hard for her to see Neo struggle. He had gone from being the worshipped God of Zion to being the pitiful invalid. A part of Trinity had also gotten used to her celebrity co-status.

"Ah, yeah well… you know he was on his way out, and I just thought I'd take the letter since I was also on my way down and…" began Trinity.

"…Trinity," interrupted Ghost, "remember our conversation last night. It's okay. You can talk to me about this."

Trinity stopped in her steps and turned to look at Ghost as he paused too just a few steps above her. She tried to look him in the eyes, but felt unable to do so.

"About that Ghost, I'm not so sure we should do this."

"What do you mean?" asked Ghost, stepping down to be level with her.

Trinity felt her comfort level shrink even more as Ghost got closer to her.

"I just… with Neo being the way he is, I think it would be best if we didn't, you know… get close?"

Trinity knew she shouldn't have said it, especially not like that. Ghost was giving her a look that told her she'd definitely betrayed their friendship. She hadn't intended for him to take it so personally.

"Look, I just think…" Trinity tried to backtrack.

"…just what are you implying?" interrupted Ghost, which startled Trinity.

His voice was filled with a deep anger that Trinity had almost never seem him express, especially upon her. She instinctively backed up on the stair, still not meeting his eyes.

"N-nothing," replied Trinity. "I only meant for Neo's sake."

"And what about you?" asked Ghost, his voice now a normal tone again.

Trinity was silent a moment, taking in his words and exactly what he meant by them.

"What about me?" she asked guardedly.

Ghost stepped closer so they were only inches apart, making Trinity breathe deeply with an uncomfortable strain.

"I know you Trinity," he spoke huskily. "I know you're not alright. You're worrying about Neo too much. You need to think about yourself too, about what will make you happy."

Trinity looked at him incredulously.

"Neo makes me happy," she replied in a tone which suggested it should have been obvious to anyone.

Ghost seemed to almost flinch at her response as he maintained their eye contact and kept his close distance.

Trinity was now beyond uncomfortable and felt Ghost had pushed just a little too much. She abruptly turned from his intent stare and headed down the stairs alone. She hoped he would not follow her and he didn't.

Trinity walked down the levels of Zion towards the council chambers, Neo's letter clutched firmly in her hand. She knew she shouldn't read it, but her curiosity got the better of her. She also desperately wanted something to take her mind off the awkward moment in the stairwell.

Trinity reached into the envelope and pulled out the letter, flipping it open to read. The lines were crooked, as she'd observed the night before, and the letters were widely spaced apart, some of them barely legible. From the parts she could read, Neo was asking for a job on the council.

Trinity sighed heavily, as she put the letter back in the envelope. She considered not delivering the letter at all, but figured she at least owed Neo her word. She knew why he was asking the council for a job. Since they had gotten back from the war, the council had been referring to Neo as 'in recovery,' a nice way of saying, 'we're grateful, now scram.'

As upset as Trinity herself had been at their insensitivity, she was beginning to understand. Neo could barely walk down a flight of stairs, how was he ever supposed to handle a job. Trinity knew he wanted more than anything to be back on the ship with her and Morpheus, but she doubted that would ever happen. Still, she knew there must have been something that could he done for him. Trinity decided she'd ask the council herself.

When she arrived at the council chambers, Trinity walked to Councilor Hamann's office and knocked lightly. She walked in to see the Councilor sitting at his desk, writing a letter himself. He stopped when Trinity walked in however, and looked up to greet her with a smile.

"Trinity, how nice to see you," he said kindly.

Trinity smiled in reply and walked in further, closing the door behind her. She sat down in front of his desk and handed him the letter, still warm from her tight grasp. The Councilor took it from her curiously.

"Something you didn't wish to say in person?" he asked half jokingly.

"Oh no," replied Trinity, "it's from Neo."

The Councilor lost his smile as he opened the envelope cautiously. He read it through quickly, to the best of his ability with Neo's horrific handwriting, and put it down on his desk. He looked up at Trinity and smiled understandingly.

"I understand how Neo must be feeling…"

"Do you really?" Trinity asked, though not disrespectfully. "I know you expect Neo to bask in his glory, but you don't know him like I do. He wants to help still. He wants to feel like he has a purpose again."

The Councilor was silent a moment.

"I can understand his predicament," said the Councilor, looking at Trinity sympathetically. "But I must tell you Trinity, I don't see how he could… well… go on working with you and Morpheus, aboard the ship. It's just too risky."

"I know," replied Trinity slowly. "There must be something he can do, something to make him feel like he still has a place in Zion."

Councilor Hamann sighed heavily.

"Let me know if you find such a job," he replied solemnly.

Trinity felt her heart drop. There really was little hope for Neo. Even if they could find something for him to do it would never be the same. He could never have the same power and fame that the Neb gave him. Trinity looked up at the Councilor from where she had been frowning at the floor.

"Thank you for your time," she said quietly, standing up slowly and going to walk out of the room.

"Tell Neo I give him my best," said Councilor Hamann, before Trinity nodded and closed the door.

Trinity put her arms around herself as she made her way back to their living quarters. It was a long walk back but she chose to take the stairs rather than the elevators. She knew that as soon as she got back Neo would ask her what the response to his letter had been. She hoped that somewhere along the way she would manage to think of a decent answer to give him, however, none came.

Trinity finally got back up the stairs and stepped onto the walkway. She stood in front of their door a minute before finding the courage to walk inside. Trinity looked around but didn't see Neo. He must have been in their bedroom, or god forbid, out on another dangerous walk.

Trinity closed the door firmly and heard Neo's voice echo out of the bedroom.

"What did they say?"

Trinity stopped in her tracks and desperately tried to think of something to say that wouldn't depress Neo even more. Her mind raced and she struggled to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly her emotion crashed into her full force and she broke down completely. She fell to her knees, alone in the room still, clutching her body tightly. She began to cry hysterically, not knowing what else to do.

Trinity could hear Neo feel his way into the room. She didn't look up but could feel his presence standing above her. She had no idea what his reaction would be. She'd never broken down like this before, not in front of him.

"Trinity… what?" he asked, fear in his voice. "What happened?"

He bent down on his knees too and tried to grab Trinity's hands that had buried her face to stifle her cries.

"God Neo, I'm so sorry," she said, still crying uncontrollably, "Ghost was right."

Neo's hands suddenly went dead and Trinity felt him shift away from her. She looked up to see the horrified look on his face and realized that Neo had most likely taken what she said entirely the wrong way.

"Neo…"

"What?" he asked, standing back up, his voice low and dangerous. "He was right about what? About me?"

"No," said Trinity weakly, not realizing the damage she'd already done. "No Neo, he was right about me and that I'm not okay."

Neo made a choking sound and backed up again.

"I knew you weren't out alone. All those walks, you were with him. You were… talking about… me."

Neo spit the last part out at her as if he'd just found out she'd been sleeping with Ghost.

"Neo, you don't understand. Just let me talk," Trinity begged, standing up and walking towards him tentatively.

"Tell me!" said Neo angrily, backing away from her cautiously, "did you meet him or not?!"

Trinity desperately wished now that she'd simply told Neo at the time when she'd met Ghost. It couldn't have been nearly as bad as Neo's reaction now that she'd lied about it.

"…yes," she said reluctantly, feeling the words sting on her lips.

Trinity barely had time to register Neo's movement as he came at her violently and pushed her back against the wall, his hands pinning her shoulders back. Trinity screamed involuntarily with surprise. She looked at Neo fearfully, realizing just how angry he was. He wouldn't possibly hurt her, would be?

Neo's face was only inches away from hers, his breathing as unsteady and labored as her own. Trinity was suddenly reminded of her encounter with Ghost earlier on the stairs. Except this time, Trinity felt an entirely new feeling.

Neo's hands moved slightly down her body towards her chest and Trinity felt a jolt of longing course through her body. It'd been so long since he'd touched her in any way, and she yearned to feel his hands on her again. She's missed him so much. The way he'd touch her like she was the only woman in the world. No one else could do what Neo did to her.

Trinity swallowed deeply, trying to ignore the increasingly desire she could feel consuming her thoughts. Neo seemed to clue in to her struggle as he took a deep breath, then moved one of his hands lower to cover her breast.

Trinity instinctively moaned and she noticed Neo's arousal digging into her leg. It only seemed to fuel her hunger as she pushed herself forwards, capturing Neo's lips. He kissed her back passionately and Trinity felt all her emotion pouring out inside of him.

Unfortunately, just as she was beginning to relax against him and get into it, Neo pulled back quickly. He ripped his hands away from her as if her skin were burning him.

Trinity almost fell forwards with the loss and it took all her restraint not to jump on him and continue their actions.

"Neo…" she managed to get out, struggling to regain herself.

"I can't," he replied lamely, looking pained, "why don't you go find Ghost if that's what you want."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter written by SuicidalImbecile.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix.

* * *

"Are you saying I should leave my own apartment?" Trinity asked in disbelief.

"If you don't, I will," Neo shot back.

Trinity scoffed and walked into the bedroom, pulling out a bag from underneath the bed.

Neo heard her muffled sobs and drawers opening and slamming shut. He slowly felt his way into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving until I can figure out how to deal with you," Trinity replied exasperated.

Neo didn't think she'd actually leave. Before he could explain to himself what had just happened, Trinity pulled the drawstrings of her bag shut and brushed past Neo in the doorway.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Neo asked, almost desperately.

Trinity sighed and opened the front door. She put her bag down, took a step towards Neo, and said, "Maybe Morpheus' or Link's. I really don't know."

Neo nodded slowly as Trinity picked the bag up again and walked out of the apartment.

Closing the door and gently leaning her head back on it behind her, she heard a muffled "I love you," from inside. She closed her eyes tightly, deciding that as much as it pained her to leave, she had to. She would try Morpheus' first.

Trinity knew she could've gone to Ghost's but decided it could only make matters worse with her and Neo.

Walking through the crowded corridors of Zion, Trinity got many curious stares by Zionites passing her by. She heard whispers, probably asking each other where 'the One's' lover was going with a packed bag.

Finally, after a long and awkward walk, she arrived at Morpheus' door. She knocked quickly and waited until it opened, revealing Niobe.

"Trinity! I didn't expect to see you."

Niobe sounded truly surprised. She was wearing a long silky red dress, one of the nicer articles of clothing Zion had. Her dark braided hair flowed freely along her shoulders, standing out beautifully against the color of her dress.

"Niobe, who is it?" Morpheus asked from inside.

Trinity and Niobe ignored him as Niobe asked politely, "what're you doing with a packed bag? Is something wrong?"

Trinity was about to answer when Morpheus came to Niobe's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hello, Trinity. It's nice to see you." His voice was genuine and Trinity knew she'd come to the right place.

"Can I stay here for a little while?" Trinity asked, smiling weakly, watching Morpheus and Niobe's faces contort in confusion.

"Neo and I had a fight. We just had to get away from each other for a while," clarified Trinity, a tone of sadness coming through her words.

"Oh," said Niobe, hearing, for the first time, about a conflict between Neo and Trinity, "I'm so sorry, Trin."

Niobe enveloped her into a hug while Morpheus took his arm away from Niobe to pat Trinity's back affectionately.

"Of course you can stay here," said Morpheus.

Trinity tried to hold back her tears as best as she could, but her will failed her. She cried feely into Niobe's shoulder.

Her hysterical sobs drew more attention to her in the open doorway and Niobe hugged her tighter.

A minute later, when Trinity had calmed down, Morpheus took her bag that had fallen to the ground and ushered her inside. Niobe still had an arm around her and said to Trinity, "You can stay in the guest bedroom…"

Trinity nodded thankfully and wiped her eyes dry, noticing clearly now a candlelit dinner she had disturbed.

"I'm so sorry, I interrupted your dinner."

"It's quite alright," said Morpheus, placing the duffel bag next to the bed in Trinity's new room.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Morpheus asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Trinity shook her head. "No thanks. Go finish your dinner. I'm just going to get some rest.

"Alright," said Niobe. "If you need anything at all, we'll be here."

Trinity put on a fake smile. "Thank you."

Hours later, Trinity woke from a dreamless sleep to hear Morpheus' voice in the other room.

She looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand beside her, reading 10:03 PM.

Trinity sighed heavily and got up from her bed, arching her tired back and combing her hair with her fingers.

Carefully and quietly opening the door, she saw Morpheus hang up the phone mounted on the wall, and turn to face Niobe.

"What did Neo – Trinity?" Niobe said, seeing her awake in the door frame. "I thought you'd be asleep all night."

"Who was that?" Trinity asked, her voice raspy.

Morpheus cleared his throat. "It was Neo… asking if you were here."

"Oh. What did you tell him?" Trinity moved closer towards the couple.

Niobe looked nervous as Morpheus said, "I only told him that you were staying here. When he asked to speak to you, I told him you were asleep."

Trinity stared at him for a moment, knowing there was something else either he or Neo said. She didn't want to interrogate him however, as she was still grateful for the hospitality.

"We saved you some rice," said Niobe suddenly.

"No thanks. I just came out to get some water," Trinity lied.

Morpheus left the kitchen to go to his room and Niobe followed quickly after him.

Trinity took a mug from the cabinet, filling it with tap water, while straining her ears to hear Morpheus and Niobe.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Niobe asked in a low voice.

"Yes," replied Morpheus.

"What?"

"Let me just say I don't think the next time Ghost and Neo encounter each other, they'll have a peaceful conversation."

Trinity clenched the sides of the counter and bit down to stop herself from crying.

_The man she loved was planning on fighting her best friend? How did things get this out of control? _

Trinity thought about the damage Ghost and Neo could inflict on each other. She decided she wouldn't let it happen. She ran to Morpheus' room, telling him and Niobe quickly, that she would be back later.

She put on a pair of worn out boots and started sprinting to Ghost's apartment, his being closer than her and Neo's apartment.

She ran through one of the markets, not caring when she bumped into someone who accidentally spilled something sticky and wet on her. She briefly looked down at her shirt, but decided getting to Ghost's was more important.

When she got closer, she slowed to a jog, reading the numbers next to the doors until she spotted Ghost's number. She banged her fist against the door until Ghost opened it.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully, before noticing the look of anguish on Trinity's face. "What's wrong?"

Trinity leaned against the door frame, still breathless while trying to tell him about Neo's intentions.

"Whoa, settle down. Catch your breath first," Ghost advised.

He invited her inside and Trinity collapsed on the couch nearest to the door.

"Neo found out about us meeting and got the wrong impression. I packed a bag. Now I'm staying with Morpheus. Neo called him. And I think he wants to fight you."

Trinity spat out her words quickly, taking deep breaths in between sentences.

Ghost was speechless as he gathered all the information she'd just thrown at him. After a minute he said, "You've got some stuff spilled on your shirt. I'll get you a different one."

Trinity almost laughed at the off topic statement Ghost made, but felt too exhausted to rebuke his concern.

She leaned back on the couch, hoping Neo wouldn't show up anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Neo sat on his couch, wondering why Kid was so late. Neo had called him, asking for help, over an hour ago.

Neo waited another minute before hearing a knock at the door. He answered it to have Kid come rushing into the apartment.

"Hiya Neo! Sorry I'm late."

"Hi Kid. It's fine. Look, I need some help getting somewhere in the city."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ghost's apartment. You know where it is?"

"Oh, yeah. I think I dropped off some paperwork there once," replied Kid.

"Good. Let's go then," concluded Neo, following Kid's disappearing back through the city.

They walked quickly -mostly because Neo would walk ahead and Kid would have to keep up so he could lead- making it about a fifteen minute journey.

"You good now?" asked Kid.

"Yeah, thanks Kid," replied Neo, watching him wave quickly and leave.

Neo turned and knocked on the door.

"It's probably Sparks. He's been bugging me all day," said Ghost from inside, still trying to find an appropriate shirt for Trinity to wear. She'd taken off her sweater, only to be in her undershirt now.

"Want me to answer it?" Trinity asked.

"Will you?"

"Sure."

Trinity opened the door widely, putting on a smile, until she saw Neo standing before her.

"Neo?" Trinity gasped, with her eyes wide open and mouth dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neo asked angrily.

"Me? What about you?" Trinity shot back, although she was well aware of why he was there.

"Hey Trin, I don't know if this shirt will fit you but…" Ghost said loudly, coming to the door.

"_Excuse me?_" Neo growled.

Ghost reached Trinity's side, spotted Neo, and realized what he'd just said.

"Oh shit… this is definitely not what it seems like Neo."

Before either Trinity or Ghost had time to react, Neo landed a hard punch straight into Ghost's face.

"Neo!" Trinity screamed, shock and fear paralyzing her in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.

* * *

Trinity looked at the scene playing out in front of her. Ghost had pinned Neo to the floor, his hands firmly locking Neo's arms to the ground. Neo had advanced on him quickly, but his blindness rendered him completely defenseless and Ghost overpowered him easily. Neo was stronger, but Ghost was quicker.

"Calm down!" Ghost shouted above Neo's angry groans.

Neo didn't respond, but instead summoned his strength enough to tear one arm out of Ghost's grip and land a hard blow to Ghost's chin. Ghost wavered and Neo took the opportunity to shove him off and advance on him once again.

Trinity reacted this time, running forwards and grabbing Neo's shirt, her fingers clinging to the worn fabric desperately.

"Neo, stop!"

Neo completely ignored her, hitting Ghost repeatedly as he lay helplessly on the floor, his hands up in defense. Neo was acting on pure animalistic instinct, swinging hard and aiming as best he could with his poor vision. His rage gave him power.

It wasn't until Trinity jumped on top of his back that Neo finally stopped and fell over in surprise. They both slammed to the floor beside a badly beaten Ghost. Neo yelled in anger and frustration.

"Get off!"

"No!" Trinity yelled back, equally loud and threatening.

Trinity could feel his body reacting to her. He wanted to throw her off violently, but something must have been holding him back as he remained where he was. His body was heaving with rage and exhaustion.

"Neo," said Trinity, more calmly now. "Please."

Trinity hoped he could hear the desperation in her voice and perhaps some part of him would still be willing to listen. She needed Neo back, the old Neo, the one who would do anything for her. His love had taken a dangerous path. Trinity didn't need him to protect her or fight for her. He'd already won. She needed him to understand.

Ghost moaned beside them, regaining consciousness, but only barely. Trinity looked over to see his blood covered face and knew he needed to get to the medical center immediately.

She climbed off of Neo and bent over Ghost, pulling his shaking hands away to see the damage. A broken nose. Ghost groaned loudly again, his eyes closed and his mouth open in shock.

"Shit," Trinity muttered. "Neo, help me."

Neo got up and looked in her direction. Trinity couldn't read his expression, but he seemed to be debating whether or not to stay and help or flee the scene. A sense of remorse and fear seemed to flash on his face and Trinity noticed his uncertain movements as he made his way over.

"Oh God," he said softly, reaching down to feel Ghost's limp body. "What did I do?"

"Just help me!" summoned Trinity, losing her patience.

Together they hoisted him up and dragged him out of the apartment. Thankfully the medical center wasn't far, as Trinity wasn't sure they could've managed had it been more than a few floors down.

They got many horrified faces from passing Zionites, but Trinity stayed focused on Ghost, making sure he was still conscious. A concussion could be deadly.

Neo stumbled in his movements, but Trinity led them diligently, moving slowly so he could keep up. She breathed heavily, trying not to let her mind wander to the millions of questions popping up in her head. _What will the council say? Will Neo be punished? Will Ghost be alright? Will Neo be alright? _

When they reached the center, the doctors quickly took Ghost out of their hands and rushed him into a medical room. Trinity led Neo over to some chairs in the corner of the waiting room and sat down heavily, still pushing down all her fearful thoughts.

Neo sat beside her, his head down, a look of deep shame on his face. He swallowed and put his head in his hands. Trinity looked from Neo's stoop down to her own shaking hands and felt her own shameful thoughts break free. She felt as if the whole thing was all her fault. If somehow she'd only known how to let Neo open up, she'd never have needed Ghost and none of this would have happened. The situation seemed irreparable and a sense of tremendous failure settled in her heart.

"What have I done?"

Trinity turned to the sound of the failing words, Neo's face still buried in his hands.

Trinity responded with the only thing she could think of.

"I don't know."

A man suddenly walked over to stand in front of them. Trinity looked up, though Neo kept his head down. Trinity wasn't sure if Neo didn't notice the man, or if he simply didn't care.

"Who's responsible for this man's injuries?"

Trinity immediately noticed the man's dark uniform, cold stature, and commanding words. He was a councilman.

Neo looked up at his words and swallowed again nervously.

"I am," he choked out.

The councilman was silent a moment and Neo looked afraid, unsure of the man's reaction as he was unable to read his face.

"I need you to come with me," the councilman finally answered.

Neo stood up slowly, his head down again. The man took a hold of his arm and a jolt of fear ran through Trinity's body.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?"

The man looked at Trinity unsympathetically. "I'm not at liberty to discuss the matter at this time. He must be apprehended until the council makes a judgment."

Trinity knew it was no use trying to argue. She knew the policies of Zion as well as anybody. Neo might have been 'the One,' but no one was above Zion's laws.

Trinity looked at Neo intently, watching his face. She saw another flash of fear and her heart crumbled instantly. Neo was only afraid. He was always only afraid. She tried to reach her hand out to him, but the man pulled Neo quickly. Trinity was left standing alone, watching the love of her life being taken away.

Trinity collapsed down in the chair again, hating herself for ever letting it get this far. She leaned her head back against the cold steel wall, and waited.

A few hours later, a woman came out, looking cheerful, as she stood in front of Trinity.

"Good news. The man you brought in is going to be just fine. He has a fractured nose and a slight concussion but no permanent damage. He should be released any moment."

Trinity sighed and nodded her head, her face expressionless. She was relieved, but somehow knowing that Neo wouldn't be home that night made everything else feel irrelevant.

Ghost stumbled out a few minutes later, holding his head and walking slowly. He looked over at Trinity with a slight smile as he sat down beside her.

"It's alright. No harm done."

Trinity let out a sarcastic laugh.

"No harm done, huh? Try telling that to the council."

"What do you mean?" Ghost asked, taking the hand from his head and leaning forward in his chair concerned.

"Neo. They took him away."

Trinity thought perhaps Ghost hadn't heard her as he didn't reply for a moment and simply kept his gaze fixed on her.

"It'll be alright."

Trinity said nothing, but stared at the same spot on the floor she'd been staring at for the past three hours. She stood up slowly and held out a hand for Ghost.

He took it and stood up gingerly. They walked back to Ghost's apartment in silence, neither one feeling any words were necessary or appropriate. It was dark already and Trinity was grateful since no one was around to gawk at them once again.

Trinity opened the door and let Ghost walk in first. He immediately headed for his bedroom and looked back at Trinity before walking inside.

"Thanks. You're still welcome to stay."

Trinity gave her best attempt at a smile but shook her head.

"I need to go home."

Ghost nodded and went into his room, closing the door quietly. Trinity stood a moment, collecting her thoughts, before heading out of the apartment. She walked along, feeling the day's events weigh down on her. The long stretch between their apartments felt like only a few feet as Trinity was back before she'd even processed leaving Ghost's apartment.

Trinity walked in and closed the door, inhaling the familiar scent that was her and Neo's home. It was a mix of rusting metal, her musky soap, and Neo's own essence, the one that had drove Trinity crazy since the day they'd met. Even if he'd been gone for days, she could always smell it, as it was burned into her memory and all over their apartment.

She hadn't eaten all day but her stomach was in no mood to digest. She headed straight for the bedroom, not stopping to take off her boots at the door. She stumbled into the room, bypassed the light switch, and lay down on the bed in the dark. She rolled over to Neo's side and his strong smell immediately rushed into her nose, causing her heart to jump violently. She broke down entirely, her body giving way to the intense emotion which had been threatening to spill out all day.

Her tears fell on his pillow, quickly wetting it, and Trinity hastily brushed them off, not wanting to wash away any trace of him that might have remained. She tried not to think about the idea of spending the rest of her life alone, the bed only hers, with Neo far away somewhere else. The thought alone seemed to split her in half, and the pain only made the tears fall faster.

Trinity turned over to face the dark ceiling and sighed heavily. She prayed that wherever Neo was, he knew that she'd never leave him again.


End file.
